I. Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains to an automatically operated portable flashlight which may be attached to portable coolers, automobile hoods, visors or any other hinged or movable device were light is occasionally needed.
II. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art has provided numerous types of portable flashlights and lighting devices for automobiles, insulated containers and the like there has been no product provided for automatic, reed switch, gravity actuated operation in providing illumination.
Prior art devices adapted to automatically illuminate coolers or the inside of automobiles and the like used either permanently installed lights which cannot be removed or removable lights actuated by movable members or mercury switches. These lights which are available or known do not utilize gravity in combination with a magnet and reed switch to directly close contacts in a lighting circuit. A reed switch unlike a mercury switch, will not contaminate the surrounding area if broken.
Once such gravity operating device is shown in the Stansberry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,478 (1984) which shows a gravity operating rotating disk mechanically coupled with a spring to actuate a lighting circuit when the container is oriented in a certain position. The problem with this type of device is the contacts are prone to corrosion and contamination and seriously limit the useful life of the device.
Another gravity operated device is disclosed in the Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,915 (1988) which shows a light utilized to illuminate the inside of a mailbox. The Rogers device utilizes a mercury switch oriented into a certain direction to illuminate the inside of the mailbox when the mailbox cover is opened. Unlike the current device disclosed herein, utilizing a mercury switch is expensive and if it breaks the mercury will attack and severely weaken aluminum.
Another position oriented operating device for lighting the inside of a automobile is disclosed in the Trattner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,241 (1989) which shows a solar operated device also utilizing a mercury switch to connect an operating circuit when the light is oriented in a certain direction. Once again a mercury switch is utilized and because of cost and contamination problems in the event the mercury capsule is broken the instant disclosure provides improvements not heretofore present in the prior art.
One lighting device which discloses a magnetically responsive switch is shown in the Bates, U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,084 (1966). This device is essentially a sealed flashlight unit which has waterproofing features. Although the circuit actuating switch is magnetically activated the Bates disclosure does not use or suggest the use of a sealed reed switch as it is utilized by the instant disclosure used in combination with a gravity operated orientation feature.